lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Souma
Souma Kei is a supporting character in the Last Game manga. Appearance Souma has dark brown messy hair, much similar to Yanagi's but slightly longer. He has a slender figure and appears to be taller than Kujou. His face is a bit more childish rather than thin and his clavicle is defined. Personality He is very charismatic and is the most popular boy in all of the university's first years. He is very jealous of Yanagi and sees him as he's enemy (Its mostly self-provacation though,). He orginally joined the Atsronomy Club to try to beat Yanagi in a popularity contest (Only Souma saw this as a contest though.).He wanted to take Kujou from Yanagi because he wanted to have something Yanagi didn't. When he tried to "claim" Kujou to make Yanagi jealous, he had his arm twisted by Kojou (She didn't mean to hurt him though, it was just her automatic reaction. She also did not seem to realize what Souma was trying to do at the time. History Souma was born in the country and is very ashamed of that fact. It is then revealed that he was a reserve baseball player in the past (senior high) and trained very hard. It is implied that he liked the manager of their team, who always helps him during practices and supports him. Finally he got an opportunity to play but during the day of the game he got food poisoned so he wasn't able to play. His friend played instead and won the game. Later he got the news that his friend and their team manager are dating. Due to this, he thinks he was always a cursed loser (Because incidents like this have happened to him a lot in the past, presumably.) and he hated the fact that he was always second. In chapter 15, he said that he went to Tokyo to have the perfect life and not be heartbroken anymore. In this chapter it is implied that he likes Kujou but understands that he will never be number one. Though in many other chapters its quite clear that he has feelings for Kujou, however, he does not want to be involved in Yanagi and Kujou's complicated and rather enigmatic relationship (Though much to his disliking, he is often asked by Kujou or occasionally Yanagi for advice in their relationship.). Relationships Kujou Mikoto Kujou is Souma's crush. Before he realized that he liked her, Kujou would occasionally ask for advice from him and uses this advantage to joke around with Yanagi's feelings for her. However despite that Souma dearly cares for Kujou especially when she is feeling down. ❤️ Yanagi Hisato Yanagi is kind of a rival to Souma. He, like Kujou asks Souma for advice. Tachibana Momoka Tachibana is annoying to Souma and she always asks him to spy on Yanagi and Kujou when their together. 'Mr. Souma' Kei and his father are orginally potrayed to have a fairly poor relationship. When Kei's family had made a phone call to him, all but his father had been excited to hear from him. In chapter 28, Kei and his father had immediately argued the moment they had noticed eachother. Thus caused Mrs. Souma to have to intervene, showing her strength to the the rest of the circle. At the end of the chapter, Kei and his father are seen arguing again and are stopped once again by Mrs. Souma. In the beginning of chapter 29, Kei's mother explains that Mr. Souma had trained Kei to take over the family business and became enraged when Kei had decided that he wanted to move to Tokyo instead. After a small talk with Kujou Mikoto, Kei waits for his father to return before asking him to send more vegetables when he returns to Tokyo. Which he does in chapter 39, causing Kei's overwhelming emotions to overflow into tears as he slides to the floor in tears in his apartment. Trivia Category:Male Characters